fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyphian
The Hyphian is an unclassified triphibian wyvern. Poison Extreme Sleep Confusion Hypnosis|weaknesses = |creator = Swagskeleton95|image = }} Physiology / Appearance The Hyphian is a triphibian. This means it is built for the water, in the sky and the land. It's possesses frog-like hands on it's wings, allowing it to use it's wings as forelegs. It's wings also allow it to move very quickly when moving quadrupedally. It's body is streamlined and smooth, helping it move through both the air and the water. It's got claws similar to rathalos' to grab prey. It has wyverian-like ears, and horns it uses for both ramming and it's primary hunting method. It can use it's horns to send out signals that meddle with the victim's brain. Behavior The Hyphian is an intelligent creature. It is docile when it is not hungry, in a bad mood or provoked. It is an omnivore, but prefers meat, only eating plants when it has no other choice. It has 2 methods of hunting. # It will wait for a moment to strike, and then attack the prey. If it is a smaller monster, it'll likely fly it to it's nest and eat it there. If it does not succeed using this method, it will use the second method. # It will either start with this method or try the other method first. It will hide from it's prey, then use it's hypnosis to either put the victim into a deep sleep, mesmerize it, or, rarely, when the Hyphian feels lazy, it will make the victim approach the Hyphian. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain The Hyphian is usually the apex predator in the ecosystem it happens to be in, but most of the time it doesnt gain this status easily and without any injuries. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It is docile to any creatures bigger or similar to it's size, until provoked or hungry. When a monster is notably smaller, the Hyphian will take it's chance for some extra food. Tracks The Hyphian can leave poisonous mucus and footprints behind. Special Behaviors When no other monsters are around and the player approaches it closely, it may sit by a lake and view the sunset. When alone it may also drink water. Cutscenes In the quest "Accompanying Analysis", the player is tasked with safely escorting a group of students towards a specific location to do research. When this spot is reached, however, a qurupeco interrupts. The students run to safety, while the hunter is tasked with hunting the qurupeco. When the hunt is over, a cutscene starts. The hunter looks for the students where they went to for safety. However, they are nowhere to be found. One of the students' glasses are laying on the ground, and their books are laying there aswell. The hunter then hears a growl, before going back to the village to report this. In the quest "Trance Troubles" The player must find out what killed the students. The scoutflies will lead the hunter to the forest, where the cutscene starts. The hunter looks around, as he/she suddenly hears a hissing noise. The hunter's eyelids slide down, as they fall asleep. Then, a roar is heard as the Hyphian comes out of the bushes to attack. But a Rathalos happens to be nearby, and attacks the Hyphian. They have a turf war, as the Hunter wakes up. The Rathalos flees, as the Hyphian turns towards the player and growls. The fight then starts. Abilities It can use it's horns to send out signals that meddle with the brains of victims. This makes for an incredibly effective hypnosis effect, which is strong enough to take down even the most strong-willed, putting the victim into a deep trance. The Hyphian can then command it using signals. You can get a hunter out of their trance by getting them to faint, or by waiting until the Hyphian undoes the effect. Attacks Basic *'Poison Breath:' The Hyphian will inhale and then breath out a small cloud of poison gas. *'Mucus: '''The Hyphian spits out poisonous mucus. *'Hypnosis: The tips of it's horns will start to glow, as the targeted hunter's screen goes blurry. This attack is extremely hard to escape from. The player needs to mash buttons very fast to escape, but they likely won't succeed. If the Hyphian succeeds the victim's screen will go very blurry, as the player loses control of their hunter. The hunter (basically an NPC now) will either gather food for the Hyphian or attack the other hunters, until the hypnosis is undone, or the hunter is fainted. Hyphian won't use this attack very often on hunters, but it may use it on other monsters to get an extra attack on you. **When it is a solo hunt, the Hyphian will order the victim to go gather food for it instead of attacking other hunters. The hunter will go attack a few herbivores for it to eat. When it is done, it removes the effect. *'''Mesmer: The Hyphian will roar as it's horns start glowing as they emit subtle shockwaves. Anyone within range is affected. Inflicts confusion. *'Lullaby:' The Hyphian will start hissing as it's horns glow again. Anyone within range is affected. Inflicts Extreme Sleep. On land *'Bull Charge: '''The Hyphian will charge towards the hunter with it's horns facing forward, similar to a bull. *'Hipcheck: Similar to Plesioth's hipcheck. (But without a broken hitbox) *'Tail swipe: '''The Hyphian swings it's tail around, knocking nearby hunters away. *'Pin: The Hyphian will attempt to pin the hunter down with it's claw. If it succeeds, it will either: **Throw the Hunter into a wall. **Bite the hunter. **Use Mesmer. **Use Lullaby. **Or use Hypnosis. In the air * '''Claw swipe: '''The Hyphian flies towards the hunter and then claws at them. * '''Grab: '''The Hyphian grabs the hunter and throws them onto the ground. Underwater * '''Charge: '''The Hyphian swims towards the hunter at high speed, knocking them away if they do not dodge. * '''Pollution: '''The Hyphian breaths poisonous gas, polluting water nearby it. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Head (x1) *Back (x1) *Right wing (x1) *Left wing (x1) *Tail (sever) *Horns (x2) *Legs (x1) Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Interactions With Other Monsters Information detailing interactions the monster has with other monsters. With Rathalos Turf War At first, the Hyphian will ignore the Rathalos, even when it roars at it. The Rathalos will then fire at the Hyphian. The Hyphian will turn towards the Rathalos, as they roar at eachother. The Hyphian will start flying as they claw at eachother. If a lake is nearby, Hyphian will dive in, and jump out at Rathalos. The Hyphian will then start using it's horns to hypnotize Rathalos, making it fire at the player, before forcing Rathalos to leave the locale. Carves & Materials Quests Low Rank High Rank Event Notes * I am a dutch person, so the wording on this page may be a bit strange. Sorry for that, and feel free to correct any spelling / grammar mistakes i have made. *It is recommended to bring multiple players to a Hyphian hunt, due to the hypnosis effect. It can be done solo, but it makes it more difficult. *A female Hyphian's horns and tail are smaller than those of a male. *I feel like i'm giving the quests too much stars. *The article's wording gets repetetive at some points. If anyone can help me out with that, that'd be great Category:Unclassified Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster |} Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sound Asleep Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Possession Monster